


Come What May

by isntyet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Rare Pair Week 2017, Daichi Rare Pair Week Day One, Daichi and Kuroo are roommates at uni, Fluff tbh, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru friendship if you squint, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, a little angsty but like not too bad, lots of feelings, poor depiction of Japanese university & Tokyo living, rating may change idk, some minor injuries, the next three parts will be a bit More ya know what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntyet/pseuds/isntyet
Summary: Daichi Rare Pair Week 2017, Day One.A second realization hits him. Being neighbors doesn’t just mean they’re going to be classmates. They’re going to be teammates, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi Rare Pair Week 2017, Day One. Couple hours late. Oops.
> 
> The prompts were one or a combination of: Seasons, Injury & Same Team AU. Since I like to suffer I combined the three but only two are prevalent in this first installment. There will be four. One for each season, rightfully. I will post them through out the week when I have time to type them up between the rest of the daily fics *Oikawa voice* okay.
> 
> Forgive my four hours of sleep and lack of a beta for the hideous amount of mistakes, please. I haven't written a fic is so long and I will probably end up editing it later.
> 
> Yes the title is probably the reference you think it is.

**SPRING.**

“That’s the last box,” Daichi says, brushing his hands off on his thighs once the aforementioned box has been placed with the rest. Kuroo makes an affirmative noise, already lounging on his bed across the room despite the lack of sheets. They really had been lucky to get a suite, he thinks, recalling the other underclassmen’s complaints of single room dorms during orientation. An odd weight lifts off his shoulders, settling in the pit of his stomach instead. He and Kuroo exchange knowing looks. With nothing left to do but unpack it seems unavoidable to face that this is really it. They were at college. The former Nekoma captain’s mouth quirks up, bittersweet and Daichi knows his face mirrors the expression. He was— _is—_ ready, he assures himself. At least he has a familiar face to help him through it.

As if summoned by that though, his phone buzzes from where he’d abandoned it on his desk earlier, Suga’s name lighting up the screen. The bitter half leaks out of his smile briefly as he sees it’s not the first but one of three messages.

> SMS FROM SUGA:  
>  Move in day!! I hope you two have settled in alright!!  
>  Say hi to Kuroo-san for me!!
> 
> SMS FROM SUGA:  
>  you’ll never guess who’s across the hall from me!!!!!

He doesn’t have to though because the message has a picture attachment of a fairly not amused Iwaizumi Hajime, a smiling Suga’s arm slung over his shoulder. The surprise of it makes Daichi chuckle under his breath. He passes on the greetings and picture to his roommate, who mentions something about how he heard Iwaizumi was going into pre-med  that Daichi only half hears because the third text temporarily shuts down his proper brain function. 

> SMS FROM SUGA:  
>  you’ll never guess who’s across the hall from you ;)

“ – you know I’m surprised Oikawa– ” Daichi lifts a hand to stop Kuroo before he can finish the thought, eyes cutting to their closed door as if his sudden realization and the line of conversation might be enough to materialize the man. His phone buzzes in his hand, probably confirming his suspicion but he doesn’t have time to check before he hears it.

Three neat knocks. A pause. Then a crisp, familiar, “ _Yo-ho_.”

“No shit.” Kuroo awes the words in a sharp exhale, then edits them with a slow inhale when the realization fully hits, “Oh, shit.” Something between amusement and horror flickers across his features, darkening them as a smirk claws its way onto the corner of his mouth, “Speak of the devil.”

Daichi feels his own expression deaden on his face as moves to the door, hand hovering like he’s waiting for something else, or trying to come up with an excuse not to open it. He doesn’t really want to face the reality of who awaits them on the other side. It feels like a pivotal moment in his life for some reason—more so than setting down that last box of personal items had. He doesn’t hesitate for as long as he wants to; no more than a tick or two. Politeness has been too far ingrained in him for his own good.

It takes a great portion of his self-control to keep from wincing as Oikawa Tooru invites himself inside, as if it where his room, too. A low whistle follows his entrance, cut short by the _tch_ of his tongue against his teeth as he takes in their suite. Daichi knows jealousy when he sees it but the concept is harder to grasp than it should be. He blames the situation at large. Oikawa covers for it well, quickly quipping up about how it appears they’ll be spending a lot of time together. A second realization hits him. Being neighbors doesn’t just mean they’re going to be classmates. They’re going to be _teammates_ , too.

> SMS FROM SUGA:  
>  pass along my humble greetings to his grand  
>  majesty won’t you, Daichi?

“Dai-chan.” Oikawa pulls him from his thoughts, smiling as if the universe has presented him with the most wonderful fortune. It is a smile that seemingly holds no ulterior motive but Daichi is unsettled by the way he turns after a beat to face Kuroo like _he’s_ just realized something else, as well. “Tetsu-chan.” He pauses again only to point to himself, “And Tooru-chan.” Daichi doesn’t trust the way his eyes glitter when he cants his head nor the way his voice drops as he finishes his count with, “Three captains. **How fun**.”

He lied. He isn’t ready. He wants to go home.

...

The first couple weeks of the semester come and go after that, leaving a steadily growing sea of sakura petals outside their dorm building as the only real evidence time has passed. They bloom earlier here than at home – it disorients him as much as the change in his daily routine. Some mornings he still expects to wake to the faded volleyball posters in his childhood room, to glance over at his nightstand and see the framed picture of Suga, Asahi and him from their first day of first year instead of the one from graduation that stares at him from beside his dorm bed. He had known it would be a difficult adjustment but the reality of the fact seems to hit him a bit harder every split-second he mistakes footsteps syncing with his on the way to morning class for Suga instead of Kuroo, or catches a tuft of orange hair and opens his mouth to scold a passer-by for running only to realize it isn’t his reckless first year decoy.

Then, of course, there’s today when he calls for a toss and stumbles over the start of Kageyama’s name before he remembers that _no, your setter is the Grand King now_. Daichi still shivers at the thought of what Oikawa might have done if he hadn’t physically bit his tongue to prevent that one.

The way Oikawa bursts into their dorm uninvited that night and proclaims that he is fighting with his roommate and thus must take refuge with them for the weekend makes him think that maybe he didn’t quite get away with it. Kuroo, the traitor that he is, offers Oikawa his bed and flees, only a short bus ride from taking his own refuge at Kenma’s.

Betrayed, Daichi spends the next two days sulking through his homework while Oikawa takes up space in his dorm and complains about being a first year again and all the ways his roommate –an apparent slob and Neanderthal—is ruining his life. It’s Sunday before he realizes it though and despite how often he threatened to kick him out, Daichi doesn’t suffer too much. Oikawa joins him on his evening runs and the company isn’t terrible. Daichi lets him utilize their private bathroom for the first shower, knowing full well that by the time he gets out there will no hot water left, if only partially for the sake of having a minute to himself.

He uses the rare quiet to finish his warm down stretches and when ten minutes have passed but Oikawa is still mid-song in the other room, he decides to catch up on messages he’d been neglecting. Suga has sent him some updates about his house plants and photo snapshots from his day to day life every so often but it’s the other sender’s messages that snag his attention.

> SMS FROM IWAIZUMI:  
>  this is going to sound strange but can you do me a favour?  
>  as often as you can spare it, keep an eye out for shittykawa.  
>  i mean he’s a crap guy but he’s not... always as good as he  
>  seems.

> SMS FROM IWAIZUMI:  
>  he’ll work himself to death if no one’s paying attention.  
>  he’s not good at making friends but he’s even worse at  
>  being alone.

They’re dated two days ago, around the same time Oikawa’s self-imposed refuge started. Daichi wonders vaguely if there had even been a fight with his roommate or if he just didn’t like him.

> SMS TO IWAIZUMI:  
>  i’ll do what i can.

He tosses his phone back on his bed at the sound of the shower cutting off and hopes there’s at least a few minutes of lukewarm water left for him. If he leaves a pair of clean clothes out so Oikawa doesn’t have to go back to his dorm just yet, his long exposure to Suga’s motherly behavior and endless empathy are probably to blame.

It's later (after Oikawa has fallen asleep on Kuroo’s abandoned bed, under a blanket he swiped from Daichi’s) that his mind wanders back to what he assumes Kuroo had been about to say on their first day. _I’m surprised that Oikawa isn’t there with Iwaizumi_. He wonders after it but won’t dare to ask.

 _It’s going to be a long year_. Rolling over to face the wall, he reminds himself, sighing, that _no, it’s going to be a long_ four _years._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [isntyet](http://isntyet.tumblr.com) & [awhkaashi](http://awhkaashi.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
